PROJECT SUMMARY - OUTREACH, RECRUITMENT, AND ENGAGEMENT CORE (CORE E) The overall goal of the Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement (ORE) Core is to improve the care provided to persons and families affected by Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related dementias by recruitment of individuals into Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC)-sponsored studies, disseminating information, and translating new knowledge into practice for researchers, health care professionals, trainees, and the general public. The activities of the ORE Core represent a collaborative initiative involving the Divisions of Geriatrics and Gerontology, Wisconsin Alzheimer's Association Chapter Network (WAACN), Office of Continuing Professional Development in Medicine and Public Health (OCPD), State of Wisconsin Department of Health Services (DHS), Wisconsin Geriatric Workforce Enhancement Program (GWEP), communities throughout Wisconsin, and the extensive outreach, education, and dementia diagnostic clinic programs of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Institute (WAI). These collaborations represent a unique leveraging of resources to expand the influence of the ORE Core beyond the walls of the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health. The ORE Core is fully integrated into the Clinical, Neuropathology, Data Management and Statistical, and Inclusion of Underrepresented Groups Cores. Working together, the Core has been able to identify and resolve the barriers to research participation by a diverse study population. Our successful recruitment efforts are matched by our clinical and research education and training programs and statewide outreach and professional education programs of the WAI. Over the past nine years, the Core's outreach, recruitment, and education programs have worked to achieve the stated goals of the National Alzheimer's Project Act (NAPA) by enhancing public awareness and engagement, optimizing care quality and efficiency, and working with health providers and state government to expand supports for persons with AD and their families. The Core has made major contributions to NAPA's primary goal to prevent and effectively treat AD by 2025 by supporting clinical trials and the study of preclinical AD, mild cognitive impairment, and AD at the Wisconsin ADRC and WAI (Wisconsin Registry of Alzheimer's Prevention: Biomarkers of Preclinical AD, RO1AG27161 [2-4]). These efforts and collaborations will be expanded during this renewal, and new programs such as a participant advisory board will be implemented to ensure ongoing success of the ORE Core and responsiveness to stakeholder interests.